This invention generally relates to vehicles that are capable of being leaned and that have rear steering capabilities, and more specifically to a frame and suspension system that facilitates leaning and rear steering on a vehicle having more than two wheels.
Vehicles capable of leaning include motorcycles. Of course, standard configuration motorcycles have only two wheels so that leaning the vehicle happens naturally. The benefits of leaning include that leaning facilitates turning. Leaning the motorcycle in a direction while the motorcycle is moving forward actually pulls the front steering in the same direction.
Another benefit of leaning the motorcycle is that the wheels are also leaned and better support the forces applied to the wheel and tire. At the same time, leaning increases the contact area of the tire on a driving surface. Still further, leaning the motorcycle better positions the center of gravity on the line of force applied to the surface by the motorcycle and driver.
Rear wheel alignment by a rear steering mechanism has been implemented on vehicles having four wheels, such as automobiles. Rear steering mechanisms have been provided for counter steering the rear wheels for greater maneuverability. These counter steering mechanisms are generally restricted to operation at low speeds.